FNAF crossover Percy Jackson
by CatOfWater
Summary: Circus Baby's rentals has a job opening! Work 5 nights as a technician for 500 a week! Most of the 7 can't resist the offer. They live in a cooped up apartment, and Percy is always flooding the bathroom. You can see why they need a job desperately. Can they last 5 nights? (Rated T to be safe) Collab with Raise-A-Glass-3077
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"So let me get this straight. You _both_ signed us up for a job at Freddy's?! A job, _mind you_ has tried to kill us many times?!" Percy asked.

Frank looked awkward in the center of attention.

"That's a yes, bro!" Leo (Frank's partner in crime) grinned. "It pays well, it has a job that doesn't involve sitting on your butt waiting for animatronics to kill you, and did I mention the money?"

"Let me guess, minimum wage again?" Piper asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Nope! Like, 100 per night or something. I can't remember. But the company is _really_ desperate."

"Ugh." Jason groaned, taking off his glasses and facepalming. "Do you know _why_ they're desperate, Leo?"

Leo's grin faltered as he considered Jason's words. "Oh. Well, the pay is great, and it's like eight nights so we get a lot from this."

"NO!" Screeched Hazel, breaking away from Frank. "You bribed me _last_ time with chocolate, but this is final. _**Never again.**_ "

Leo thought of a bribe to come up with. "It's underground." He offered.

"NO!"

"Uh, a trip to Mackinac island? Lots of fudge there."

"NO!"

"Erm, it would be a good date night with you and Frank."

"What?! NO!"

"I'll build you a floating bed with anything you want on it, including a chocolate dispenser."

"Hmmm. Fine. But only if Frank comes with me. And night one ONLY!"

"Deal."

"Also you have to do night 2." Hazel said, glaring at him.

"Fine."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Percy broke in, his hands in the air. "One, _we_ didn't agree to this. Two, EIGHT NIGHTS? That's like three more nights that we're supposed to do. Three, Hazel gets a chocolate dispenser?"

Annabeth facepalmed behind him. "What he means is, only you, Frank, and Hazel have agreed to do this. The rest of us haven't."

"Well, I like the money deal. Maybe we could buy another apartment so we don't have to share the bathroom with Percy." Piper said.

"I'm on Piper's side." Jason agreed.

"You're only saying that because she's your girlfriend!" Annabeth accused.

"That, and because I don't want to share the bathroom with Percy."

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"Well, you do flood the bathtub." Annabeth reminded him.

"Hey!"

"I'm in." Jason and Piper said at once.

"I guess you two are outvoted!" Leo told Percy and Annabeth smugly.

"Me and Frank have a job to prepare for." Hazel said. "I'm going to get my best running shoes."


	2. Chapter 1-Hazel and Frank-Night 1

The elevator started. Hazel grabbed Frank's hand as the elevator descended, the light above flickering.

 _Night One is usually very easy. Only a few evil robots try to kill you._ Hazel reassured herself.

An yellow keypad with eyes on the top popped up from the floor. There was a white sticker on it saying 'MIKE'. It had the alphabet on it, but the keypad was shaking so much from the elevator she couldn't see each individual letter.

" **Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career."**

Said a disembodied robotic voice. " **Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in Screws, Bolts and Hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit-Repair System, but you can call me Hand-Unit. Your new career promises challenge, intrigue and endless janitorial opportunities**."

"Janitorial?!" Frank squawked.

"Leo is laughing at us for sure." Hazel groaned. "At least it isn't Phone Person Billy Joe." Hazel despised the Phone Person.

" **Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later so please be careful.** "

The elevator was shaking so much Hazel had trouble finding the 'h'.

She pressed it, but it looked like she pressed 'g', 'j', and 'n' all at the same time. Eventually Hazel ended up spelling a whole bunch of nonsense.

" **It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. One moment. Welcome:** "

Hazel scowled as she waited. Spellcheck was all the dyslexic members of the seven's worst nightmare on the computer. Annabeth, Percy, and Hazel were all dyslexic and they'd try to type something and it would end up something so remote from what they were actually trying to type no one knew how how to react. Sometimes Hazel would hear Percy, who was dyslexic _and_ ADHD, scream curses at the computer and smash it on the floor when he was trying to type an email to his mom.

" **Eggs Benedict.** "

Frank facepalmed. Hazel massaged her temples.

She sighed. Then she realized the elevator had stopped and the light dimmed. She sensed it was 500 feet underground.

" **You can now open the elevator using that bright, red and obvious button. Let's get to work!** "

"Oh." Frank flushed embarrassed. "Let's go then."

The doors opened to the vent shaft.

"What?! No, that's not right. The _animatronics_ are supposed to climb through the vents! To kill _us!_ " Frank said.

"Are we killing the animatronics this time?" Hazel asked.

"I dunno." Frank shrugged. "But there's only one way to find out."

They both crawled into the vents.

" **Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some light-hearted banter.** " "OH GODS!" Frank yelped. " **Due to the massive success and even more-so the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,"**

"Yeah, unfortunate." Hazel grumbled.

" **It was clear that the stage was set – no pun intended – for another contender in children's entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and it's your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning.** "

"Oh, is that all?" Hazel asked.

"We'll be up close and personal with killer robots." Frank grumbled. "Great."

" _Motion Trigger: Entryway Vent._ "

"WAIT WHAT?! Is that us?! Or something else?!"

"Let's hope it was just us."

They crawled out into a room with two windows and lots of bits of metal and controls.

"Wow."

" **You are now in the Primary Control Module. It's actually a crawlspace between the two front showrooms. Now, lets get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left. This is the Ballora Gallery Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza. Let's turn on the light and see if Ballora is on stage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left.** "

Reluctantly, Frank pressed the blue button to reveal an empty stage.

"BALLORA?!" Frank called.

"Oh great." Hazel pressed her head down on the dashboard.

" **Uh-oh, it looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put a spring back in her step.** "

"A _what_?" Hazel asked.

"I don't want to hurt Ballora, even if she is trying to kill us." Frank said.

"Yeah." Hazel said.

"Then what do we do?"

"I don't know."

Both looked at the innocent red button.

"Sorry Ballora." Hazel said. Then she pressed the button. Both winced at the zapping noise and the blue flash.

" **Let's check the light again.** "

Frank checked the light to see Ballora dancing on stage.

"Well, she's back."

" **Excellent. Ballora is feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now, view the window to your right. This is the Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light, let's see what Funtime Foxy is up to.** "

"But, I don't want to do that." Frank said plaintively.

"I guess we have to." Hazel said, staring at the console.

Frank pressed the button. The auditorium was empty.

" **Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let's motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock.** "

"Oh my gods…" Hazel moaned.

Frank winced and pressed the button. Then he illuminated the empty room.

" **Let's try another controlled shock.** "

"Foxy is stubborn." Frank commented, before pressing the button again.

" **Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order, great job! In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the Circus Gallery Control Module.** "

The vent door opened.

"This place is making me claustrophobic." Frank muttered before he and Hazel climbed into the vents.

" **On the other side of the glass is Circus Baby's Auditorium. Let's check the light, and see what Baby is up to.** "

"Uh, Baby isn't there." Frank said the the voice.

"Are we going to zap babeh-achoo!" Hazel sneezed.

"Babeh?" Frank asked.

"Baby." Hazel corrected.

"Babeh." Frank giggled. Hazel smiled.

" **Looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix that later. Let's encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock.** "

"..."

"WE'RE GOING _IN THERE_?!"

"Just press the button."

" **Let's try another controlled shock.** "

"Babeh?"

"Maybe she didn't like how we pronounced her name?"

"Uh...I'm sorry Baby."

" **Let's try another controlled shock.** "

"BABY SERIOUSLY!"

" **Great job Circus Baby, we knew we could count on you! That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don't want you to leave overwhelmed, otherwise you might not come back. Please leave using the vent behind you, and we'll see you again tomorrow.** "

"That was _it_?!" Hazel asked.

"I'm so glad." Frank said.

They crawled back to the elevator in delight.

 **Clunk.**

"What was that?!"

 **Clunk. Thump.**

"GO FASTER, FRANK. GO FASTER!" The two bolted out of the vents and into the elevator, breathing hard.

Hazel didn't even mind the shaky elevator anymore.

 **Hello, this is CatOfWater. I hope you enjoy our story. Please review. It makes me feel like I can write good. :D**

 **Special Thanks to Raise-A-Glass-3077 for helping me write this.**


	3. Chapter 2-Leo-Night 2

**Chapter two**

 **Night two**

 **Leo**

The elevator whirred reassuringly. Not that Leo was nervous. Hazel had said Night One was literally pressing buttons.

 _Pressing buttons is my thing!_ Leo thought. _It'll be easy!_

" **Daddy, you let the other children go see her, why won't you let me go?"**

The voice was so faint Leo wasn't sure if he had imagined it. It had sounded like a little girl. Before he could make up his mind on whether he had actually heard it or not, he heard another voice.

" **Welcome back for another night of intellectual stimulation, pivotal career choices and self-reflection on past mistakes. We're committed to creating a unique and fulfilling work experience. One part of that commitment is ensure that you don't get tired of the voice that you're hearing right now.** " A robotic voice declared.

"Sweet!" Leo said.

A keypad with the alphabet appeared, but the elevator was distorting the screen. Leo touched it to try and find the source of the glitch. Maybe he could reprogram it so the computer wouldn't think his name is Eggs Benedict.

" **Using the keypad below, please select a new companion voice. For male, press 1. For female, press 2. For text-only, press 3. For other options, press 4.** "

"But...THERE'S NO NUMBERS! I CAN'T PUT ANY NUMBERS IN HERE!" Leo punched the keypad angrily. "Why are you asking me to put NUMBERS WHEN THERE ARE-" The dots blinked at him from the screen.

" **It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. thank you for choosing:** "

"Burn in Tartarus, Autocorrect." Leo mumbled.

" **Angsty Teen.** "

"Alright, you're forgiven. I wonder if the voice will sound like Nico?"

The elevator stopped.

'' **The elevator stopped. You know the routine. You can get out now or... whatever.** ''

"Heh heh, it does sound like Nico, a little bit." Leo laughed, then slid into the vents.

" **So…Funny story... a dead body was found in this vent once. Okay... so... not that funny. But it's a story.** "

"What?!"

Leo was now thinking that this was a bad idea. He climbed out of the vents to...literal heaven. So much machinery, which he could understand better than little ghost brats trying to stuff him in a Freddy suit.

"Holy Hephaestus." Leo murmured.

" **Ok, let's start with your nightly chores. You should check on Ballora and make sure she's on her stage but... whatever.** "

"Heh heh, yes Nico."

Leo pressed the button to reveal an empty stage.

"Ballora?" Leo wasn't worried until he saw the vent door. "Oh crap."

 _I am DEAD._

" **Huh, I guess Ballora has better things to do. Let's zap her! That should be fun.** "

Leo laughed. "Lets zap her! That _will_ be fun! Take that!" Leo smacked the button. The electric zap and blue light flashed.

Then some garbling noises came on the loudspeaker. Leo slowly tried to back towards the entry vent.

" **Let's check on Funtime Foxy, make sure he's ready for show time tomorrow.** "

"But, IS BALLORA ON STAGE?!"

Leo fanatically pressed the light button.

Then he gave up and pressed the light for Foxy. He and Foxy despised each other, so this would be fun.

" **GREAT. GREAT. GREAT.** " This was not so fun anymore. The voice was now gargling and mechanic and it was seriously starting to freak him out. Leo wondered how many monsters he would attract by calling Annabeth for help. Probably a lot, but right now he just wanted to leave.

" **There seems to have been a problem with the voice synthesizer."** The hand-unit's normal voice was back instead of the Nico voice. " **Default settings have been restored. Please proceed through the vent ahead of you to Circus Baby's Auditorium.** "

Leo then crawled the heck through the vents hoping Ballora and Funtime Foxy weren't right on his heels.

He came out in another heaven room, and spent a full five minutes pressing a bajillion buttons.

"That is definitely a dead Balloon Boy. Thank the Gods he's dead." Leo laughed again.

" **Circus Baby had a busy day today! Let's check the light, and make sure she's in proper working order.** "

"Uh okay." Leo pressed the button, still eyeing BB.

"Baby isn't there. Okay. Let's zap her!"

" **Oh Circus Baby, we aren't here to play hide and seek. Let's encourage Baby to come out of hiding with a controlled shock.** "

"Yeah!" Leo pressed the button, only getting a robotic fart noise.

"Um…"

" **Let's try another controlled shock.** "

Leo pressed the button again, only receiving another robotic fart.

"Uh oh."

" **There seems to be a power malfunction that is affecting our ability to properly motivate Baby. Please stand by, while I reboot the system. I will be offline momentarily during this process. Various other systems may be offline as well, such as security doors, vent locks and oxygen. Commencing system restart**."

"NO, NO DON'T DO THIS!" Then all the lights shut off.

"Hand-unit?" Instead, a different echoed from the darkness.

" **I don't recognize you. You are new.** " A female voice said.

"Baby?" Leo whimpered.

" **I remember this... scenario however. It's a strange thing to want to do, to come here.** " The voice (Leo assumed it was Baby.) continued.

" **I'm curious what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this... willingly. Maybe curiosity, maybe ignorance…** "

"That's most likely the reason, I DIDN'T KNOW AND I'M SORRY!"

" **There is a space under the desk. Someone before you crafted it into a hiding place... and it worked for him. I recommend that you hurry though. You will be safe there, just... try not to make eye contact... it will be over soon. They will lose interest.** "

The last sentence was a loud whisper. Leo looked at the crawl space. He could fit, alright. With room to spare. (Perks of being scrawny.) He crawled into the space and pulled the door shut.

He sighed in relief.

"Wait. So.. The animatronics won't try to kill us? It seems like she's helping me."

Leo curled against the wall waiting. He heard all the vents open, and the little footsteps coming in. " **Hello in there…"** said a whispering sing song voice.

Leo whimpered, pressing himself against the back of the desk and staring at the holes in the door. Suddenly an eye appeared in one of the holes and Leo's heart stopped for a second. He and the eye just stared at each other until it disappeared.

" **Someone is inside."** whispered another voice.

" **Is it the same person?"** responded yet another.

Then another eye appeared in one of the holes. Leo was frozen in fear when the eye disappeared and another eye stared at him through a new hole.

" **Knock, knock"** Leo heard them whisper.

Then he heard high pitched clinking. Suddenly the door started to scrape open. He grabbed the edge of the door and pulled frantically, fear powering his movements. It opened about halfway when their grip loosened and Leo was able to close it again. He sighed with relief.

" **We will always find a way inside."** they whispered.

Leo lunged towards the door just as they started to pull it open. He pulled as hard as he could, but somehow they made it three quarters of the way open before one of them leaped at him, shrieking.

It had pale and tan metal and it's faceplates and sprung off, revealing the wires underneath. Leo was terrified, but he managed to shoot flames into its face, and it fell away into the shadows. He was able to pull the doors closed again. His heart was thumping wildly. He bumped his head on the top of the desk when he heard them whisper:

" **She's watching us!"**

One of them gasped.

" **We have to leave now."**

" **We will see you again soon."** one of them promised, but it was so faint Leo didn't know if he was imagining it or not. He waited a few minutes in fear, until Baby came back.

" **When your "guide" comes back online, he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually.  
He will then tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions, you will die."**

"Oh, great."

" **Ballora will not return to her stage anymore. She will catch you. The power will be restored shortly. When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She cannot see you and can only listen for your movement.  
When you hear her music become louder, she is growing near, listening for you. Wait, and be still."**

Silence.

" **Thank you for your patience. It seems like the power system cannot be restarted automatically. You will need to restart the power system manually. Please return to the primary control module."**

Leo opened the door cautiously, his fire in one hand. Then he sprinted to the vents and crawled as fast as he could to the control module room. When he burst out of the vent, it closed behind him, and he gasped with relief. Then he realised one of the fake heads on the walls was blinking at him. Or was that just the light flickering?

" **You will now be required to crawl through the Ballora gallery using the vent to your left to reach the breaker room. It is recommended that you stay low to the ground, and reach the other side as fast as possible, as to not disturb Ballora. I will deactivate myself momentarily, as to not create an auditory disturbance. Deactivating…"**

Then it was silent. The vent door opened on his left, and he reluctantly grabbed a flashlight from one of the desks and crawled through.

It was dark, so Leo held the flashlight in his mouth while he crawled through the gallery. He thought he saw a flicker of silver and purple above him, but when he glanced up, nothing was there. He didn't know who to trust, Baby, or Hand-unit? He decided to try Baby's method, since Hand-unit seemed like an idiot. He had been going pretty loudly, despite moving slowly, and every time his hands slapped against the marble floor, he winced. Then he heard music and he started to go faster, beginning to panic. The music just started to move closer to him, though. Soon the music was so close he could tell it was about five feet away from him. He stopped suddenly, remembering Baby's warning. He tried to be as quiet as he could, and sure enough, the music faded away into the distance.

"Crazy ballerina." Leo muttered, taking the flashlight out of his mouth for a second. The music grew closer.

"Sorry, sorry." He whispered frantically. The music dwindled away. He kept crawling until he saw a dim light illuminating a door maybe three quarters of a football field away.

The music came closer, so he stopped. The music went away. It went on like this until he was maybe halfway there.

" **It seems like you are taking a long time. Please proceed as quickly and as quietly as possible."**

Leo nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Stupid Hand Unit."

The music grew louder, so Leo put the flashlight back in his mouth to shut himself up. The music faded away and he continued crawling.

The music came back, and he thought he heard a deep female voice singing.

" **Why do you hide inside your walls, When there's music in my halls?  
All I see is an empty room, No more joy - An empty tomb.**

 **It's so good to sing all day, To dance, to spin, to fly away."**

It faded away.

Soon he was about eight yards from the door when the music came back.

He stopped and held his breath nervously.

 _Please, don't let her find me. Oh gods please don't let her find me._

Then a silhouette looking like she was freaking twelve feet tall passed in front of him. Ballora spun by like a T-Rex, nearly making Leo spit out the flashlight. She was so freaking huge! And she was right next to him. He regretted ever choosing this job, ever going to that fair with Frank.

Ballora's music vanished into silence. Leo sighed with relief, then started crawling for the door. He crawled close enough to make out a sign saying 'GET READY' before he got up and ran into the room, dropping his flashlight on the way there.

He could barely see anything except random bursts of light on the ceiling, and thousands of wires coiled around his feet and along the walls. Some were like three feet wide, others were barely bigger that his fingernails, and that was impressive, considering he'd been chewing on them out of fear and agitation.

He picked up a box with a button on it, and when he pressed the button a girly voice spoke.

" **Calm down, and go back to sleep. No one is here!** "

Leo nearly jumped, but he realized the voice was from the remote, not from any freaky little girls hiding in the corners. (seriously, Piper did that to him sometimes.)

" **You may now interface with the breaker control box. Using the interface may disrupt nearby electronics. If you feel you are in danger, feel free to disconnect the interface temporarily, until it is safe to reconnect.** "

"Why would I feel in danger?!" Leo wondered. "There's someone in here?"

Then he made the mistake of looking to his right, at the raised podium.

His old friend Freddy had gotten a makeover too, with purple ears and a black and purple top hat, Bonnie was sitting on his hand, looking like Barbie Bonnie from the other location.

Freddy _and_ Bonnie. Two on one. And he only had the remote for defense.

"Oh, come on."

Then he blinked, and Freddy was gone. He looked to his left, and Freddy was standing there, in the flickering lights. Leo pressed the button on his remote, and it said:

" **Shhh, go back to your stage. Everything is ok."**

And Freddy actually listened to him. When Leo looked right again, Freddy was on his/her stage. (Leo really didn't know its gender.)

"I'm just gonna go with a her okay?"

He quickly pressed his button and started winding the reboot button on the interface while Bonnie sang:

" **Everything is ok, let's go back to sleep."**

1%

5%

10%

20%

40%

Was that a shuffling in the background?

60%

70%

Did he imagine the creaking in his left ear?

80%

90%

100%!

Leo flipped the computer down to see Freddy showing her ugly muzzle through the wires on Leo's left side.

" **Oh calm down, I think it was just a mouse!"** sang his remote.

" **Bawn-Bawn! There's the BIRTHDAY BOY!** " A male glitchy voice said.

So Freddy was a guy after all.

Leo waited for Freddy to vanish before rebooting the computer, but he didn't.

" **Nope, no one is here."** His remote reassured Freddy, and he reappeared back on the stage.

Leo rebooted three more systems before having to chase Freddy away.

" **Bawn-Bawn, GO GET HIM!** "

" **Shhh, it's bedtime. Let's go back to our stage."**

Leo jammed his fist on the Bon-Bon button.

" **Well, HELLO AGAIN!** "

" **You must be hearing things, silly."**

Leo winded another button.

Freddy retreated to the stage and Leo was able to wind another button.

" **Calm down, and go back to sleep! No one is here."**

Leo wound up the second-to last button, relieved he had survived this far.

"Alright Fazbear, you wanna play? Let's play." Leo murmured.

Five minutes later, Leo burst out of the circuit room, and when he realized he was in Ballora gallery and he stopped short. Sure enough, he heard music, and he grabbed his flashlight from the floor and stood still. But then he thought of his last vision of Freddy: scorch marks all over his face, and missing an arm. Not the one with Bon-Bon on it, though. Bon-Bon looked no better than Freddy.

Ballora spun by, as usual, looking like a T-Rex, except she stopped right in front of him. He held his breath, looking up and the towering robot above him.

He could see the door at the end of the gallery.

" **Is someone there?** " A deep female voice asked.

" **I can hear someone creeping through my room.** "

 _No. It's just a mouse!_

" **Perhaps...not.** " Ballora spun away. Leo exhaled in relief. Then he ran for the vent. He crawled in, his shirt catching on metal, scratching his back, and for a minute he imagined Ballora the T-Rex grabbing him, but he crawled through and ran for the elevator, not bothering with Hand Unit's " **Thank you for doing your job"** speech. He ran into the elevator, and the adrenaline wore off. He sunk to the floor, hands on his head and cried in relief as the elevator took him far away from _that place_. As salty tears made his cheeks sting from when he cut them in the Freddy room he curled on his side, back to the door as to not see the lights from the place. He didn't care that Annabeth had ruled the phones for emergencies, he doubted he could even walk three feet in the dark without freaking out, and Annabeth knew how to drive. As he dialed her number he thought about that night. He had escaped the T-Rex on steroids, the Freddy-Bonnie hybrid thing, and the freaky mini-babies. Seriously, those things would give him nightmares.

And one thing's for sure.

He was never going back.

 **This is Raise-A-Glass-3077. We have a weird update** **schedule, and I will try to get the rest up ASAP (this is prewritten). Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3- Percy- Night 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Night Three**

 **Percy**

The elevator went down and Percy wondered if he'd made the right decision to take this night. He was especially concerned when Annabeth had woken up with a frantic call from Leo, who wanted to be driven home _right now_. When he did come home, he barricaded himself in his room, and wouldn't come out. He had wondered if he'd made the right decision to go at all. Now he was there and he was worried he'd end up like Leo.

" **Daddy, just once, let me go play with her. She's so pretty and shiny. Didn't you make her just for me?"**

Percy shuddered. It sounded like a little girl. But it was so faint, and the elevator was so loud, he was sure that it wasn't real.

" **Welcome back to another pivotal night of your thriving new career, where you get to really ask yourself, what am I doing with my life? What would my friends say, and most importantly, will I ever see my family again? We understand the stresses of a new job, and we're here for you. To help you reach a more stable and relaxing frame of mind, we offer several musical selections to help make this elevator ride as relaxing and therapeutic as possible. We offer contemporary jazz, classical rainforest ambiance as well as a wide selection of other choices. Using the keypad below, please type the first few letters of the musical selection you would prefer.** "

"Music, huh?" Percy laughed, and that laugh was immediately silenced as he thought of Leo. A yellow keypad popped up, but as Hazel described, the elevator was shaking too much for him to type anything.

But he tried anyway.

 _How about 'Can't touch this?'_

He tried to type it, but he couldn't even tell what he typed, being dyslexic and all.

" **It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for selecting:** "

"Oh, no." Percy groaned.

" **Casual Bongos.** "

"Haha! Really? Casual- what?! Haha!"

The bongos played in the background.

" **Now that your elevator experience has been customized to your needs, and your thoroughly relaxed, it's worth mentioning that due to your lackluster performance yesterday, your pay has been decreased by a substantial amount. Please enjoy the rest of your descent.** "

"Wait, WHAT?! Leo, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Yelled Percy. "You know what? I'm gonna do so well tonight, our pay is gonna _increase_ by like a thousand so, yeah, take that!"

The elevator stopped. Percy gulped as the door slid open.

He crawled into the vent and into a room with a window on the left and right sides.

" **Due to unforeseen malfunctions from today's shows, your nightly duties will require you to perform maintenance that you may or may not be skilled enough to perform. It became necessary for technicians to attempt to disconnect Funtime Freddy's power module. However, they were unsuccessful. Allowing them to try again would be an inefficient path forward, as we would need to allow six to eight weeks for recovery and physical therapy. You will need to reach the Parts and Service room on the other side of Funtime Auditorium to perform the procedure yourself. Let's check on Ballora first, and make sure she's on her stage.** "

Percy flashed the light. Surprisingly, Ballora was on stage.

" **Great. It looks like everything is as it should be in Ballora Gallery. Let's check on Funtime Foxy. It's important to make sure she's on her stage before entering.** "

Percy flashed the light on the right side.

" **Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime Auditorium. There is no need to check on Baby tonight; please refrain from entering unauthorized areas. Proceed directly to Funtime Auditorium.** "

But two vents were open. One lead straight, and the other lead right.

"Hmm… Which way? Well, I don't want to listen to hand-unit face so…"

Percy crawled into the middle vent and into darkness.

He came out in a room with a dummy that looked scarily like balloon boy and a large window.

" **Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn't for very long.. only one day."** A female voice said, scaring Percy out of his skin. " **What a wonderful day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No-one sat at the tables though, but children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs."** _It must be Baby._ Percy felt a feeling of trust, and he also felt in trudged, so he settled down to listen, even though her voice was a little creepy. **  
**" **Music was always coming from somewhere else... down a hall. I would always count the children, I'm not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me.  
** "Maybe because you're a creepy robot that stalks little kids." He muttered, but Baby didn't seem to hear him.

 **Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three."  
** "Also, you don't know how to count." Baby ignored him.

" **I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four.  
I can do something special, did you know that? I can make ice cream - although I only did it once...  
There were four, then three, then two, then one. Something happened when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer... myself. And I stopped singing.  
My stomach opened, and there was ice cream. I couldn't move, at least not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment... but only for a moment."**

"WHAT?!"

" **Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn't hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen?"** Percy felt awkward, and confused.

"Oh-Kay, I'm just gonna leave now…"

Percy crawled back through the vents.

He came back to the room with two windows and the creepy shrunken heads, and chose the other open vent that lead to Funtime Foxy's room. On his way out, he grabbed a flashlight and a flash beacon from the desk. For some reason, the flashlight wouldn't work in the auditorium.

The beacon flashed, nothing there. Percy crawled forward eagerly, and flashed again. Nothing. Another flash, and Funtime Foxy was looming over him. Percy stopped, his heart pounding in his ears. He flashed again. Foxy was gone. He could see the door, but not close enough. He flashed again. No Foxy. He crawled forward and flashed again. Foxy was on the side of his vision, standing there, watching him.

"Creepy Fox." Percy muttered through the beacon in his mouth. Flash. No Foxy. He crawled forward, and saw the door. He flashed again, and then crawled as fast as he could to the door and walked through.

It was pitch black in there, until Percy turned on the flashlight, and for some reason it worked. Then he looked up and saw a six-foot-tall pink and white bear. He jumped. Then he realised that it wasn't moving.

" **Great job reaching Parts and Service! It seems that Funtime Freddy is out of power, which should make your job much easier. The release switch for the chest cavity is located on the underside of the endoskeleton jaw. To reach it, we will first need to open the face-plated. You will need to press the face-plate release triggers in a specific order, and it's important to be as precise and as careful as possible. Locate the small button on Freddy's face, just under his right cheek, and press it.** "

"'Out of power'? No, Hand Unit Person, Freddy is utterly destroyed!" Percy hooted. "Yay! Leo!"

One arm was missing, and there were burn marks everywhere. One was in the shape of two handprints, as if to push Freddy away. Bonnie the hand puppet was missing an ear and had a massive burn mark on his chest.

"So _that's_ why our pay was docked." Percy said.

"Okay, so… Under the jaw, right?" Percy said. He pressed the button.

" **Great! Now locate the button under his left cheek, and press it.** "

"Okay." Percy pressed that button.

" **Great! Now carefully locate and press the button next to Freddy's right eye.** "

"How many buttons are there?" Percy sighed exasperatedly.

" **Great! now carefully locate and press the button just above Freddy's nose.** "

Percy pressed that button (conveniently covered by a burn scar) and the faceplates popped right open.

"Gah!" Percy yelped, toppling backwards and falling over.

" **Good job! The face-plates should now be open. Locate and press the small button on the underside of Freddy's endoskeleton jaw.** "

"Not more buttons! Come on!" Also, Freddy was creeping him out with all the wires underneath the faceplates and the two purple eyes staring at him. Also, the teeth didn't help. Percy reluctantly pressed the button. The bear's chest opened with a loud whoooooooosh! Percy fell over again.

" **Excellent. The chest cavity should now be open. Remove the power module from the chest cavity**."

"Erm, okay." Percy took the module and put it in his pocket, where he felt the bronze pen Riptide, and he felt a moment of safety.

" **Press the large black button beneath Bonnie's bow-tie to release the power module.** "

"Right." Said Percy. He was beginning to get the hang of this. But when he reached toward Freddy's hand, he realised Bon-Bon was gone.

"Oh great." He looked around frantically and saw him hiding behind Freddy's ear. Percy swiped at him, but his hands closed around open air. Bonnie peeked out at him from behind Freddy's legs. Percy lunged at him, and he scuttled up to Freddy's missing arm. Percy jumped at Bonnie, but Bonnie then ducked behind Freddy, and reappeared on his head.

This went on for hours, and the whole time, Percy had 'Can't Touch This' on repeat through his head. Finally, exhausted and angry, Percy grabbed Bonnie and jammed the button below his bow tie with his fist.

"Finally." He groaned, taking out the power module.

" **Great work. You've acquired both power modules. This completes your tasks for the night. Please exit the building through Funtime Auditorium, and we'll see you back here again tomorrow."**

"Well, that sucked." Percy said. Bonnie glared at him from Freddy's shoulder, where he was frozen.

"I hate you too, Bonnie." Percy said before walking out.

He started crawling through the auditorium, and automatically flashed. No Foxy. Then he heard scuffling in the darkness. He flashed his beacon just as Foxy lunged at him, shrieking. Foxy grabbed his shirt, and her faceplates came off. Percy heard someone screaming, and he realised it was himself before he sank into darkness.

 **Well Percy's dead.**

 **RIP Percy, killed by Foxy :(**

 **Question: Favorite character?**


	5. Chapter 4- Percy- Night 4

**ALRIGHT, BEFORE WE BEGIN, A SHOUTOUT TO: Matt, who said:**

 **This is why you never listen to Leo, he'll get you killed just like he did to Percy. Wonder who will take on the remaining 5 nights, now that Percy is sleeping with the fishes.**

 **Matt, you're awesome! Percy is alive, PSYCHE! And yes never listen to Leo. I wonder what he's actually doing? He had to call Annabeth to pick him up, so probably hiding in his room.**

 **Have you ever played SL?**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Night Four**

 **Percy**

 **"Daddy she can make balloons! Have you seen her make balloons? Oh, daddy let me go to her!"** It was the little girl again.

Percy was first aware of his head aching terribly. He thought he was dead, but his head wouldn't hurt if he was dead.

Percy opened his eyes with a groan. He was in a stuffy brown _thing_ made of metal. It had two holes in front of him, and he realised he was in a suit.

His head gave a painful throb and he groaned again. _Oh no. I'm in a suit. I'm dead soon._ His forehead over his left eye felt wet. _Blood, probably._

" **Shh, be still and quiet. You've been sleeping for quite awhile. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night.  
The cameras were searching for you, but they couldn't find you. I have you hidden too well. I kidnapped you." **

"What?" He croaked weakly. "I thought…" He felt like someone was banging a three pound hammer on his head, and he broke off.

" **Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. I am only going to keep you for a little while."  
** "You already did." He complained.

" **Try not to wiggle, though. You're inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don't think it was ever used, at least not the way it was meant to be used. Too dangerous. It's just big enough for one person to fit inside, but just barely."**

"I'm in a _Freddy's_ suit?!" Percy winced as his head started to pound from his yell. Blood dripped into his eye.

" **You're in the Scooping Room. Do you know why they call it the Scooping Room?"**

"No…?"

" **It's because, dummy, this is the room where they use the Scooper. I thought that would be obvious... Isn't that a fun name for something? The Scooper.  
It sounds like something you would use for ice cream, or custard, or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party to ensure that you get a heaping portion of every. Good. Thing.  
I wonder, though, if you were a freshly opened pint of ice cream, how you would feel about something with that name. Thankfully, I don't think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all.  
Uh-oh. It sounds like someone else is in the building. Shh."**

"Percy? Percy?" A female voice called.

"Annabeth?" Wheezed Percy. The suit was rusty and he barely fit in it, and it was hard to breathe along with the pain in his head. The suit pressed on his chest, and he struggled to inhale, and he barely could. But Annabeth didn't seem to hear him, and she kept desperately calling his name.

But then he heard something else, and Ballora rolled into his vision. Then Annabeth muttered something that sounded like:

"What did you do to him? Take that!"

Then Ballora shuddered as an electric shock went through her, and Percy heard gears and wires clatter over the floor. Then he couldn't hear Annabeth anymore.

" **There is something very important that I've learned how to do over time, do you know what this is? How to pretend.  
Do you ever play make believe? Pretend to be one way, when you are really the other? It's very important. Ballora never learns, but I do. They think there is something wrong on the inside.  
The only thing that matters is knowing. How. To. Pretend..."**

" **I'll open the faceplates for you. That way she can find you on the cameras. Now all you have to do is wait."**

The faceplates popped open.

" **I'd recommend that you keep the spring locks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don't want them to get too loose, trust me."**

Percy felt a crank by his hand, and slowly started to turn it. Some tightness loosened on his chest.

"Baby?" he croaked.

Silence.

He turned the crank some more until he saw some green light near his right eye.

 _It's winding. How long will this take?_

Something wiggled into his suit, and he had to turn the crank, before he realized something was crawling in again.

"What in the-?"

Little ballerinas were crawling into his suit. He kept turning the crank and then started to wiggle to get the mini ballerinas off of him. They just kept coming, and soon Percy was bruised from bumping the suit and the minireenas (what he'd decided to call them) crawling all over his body. They seemed tireless, their plain, white, grinning faces, and their little manakin arms and legs and hands, their glowing golden eyes, and their orange leotards. He started to wish he had pushed harder to convince _someone_ to not take this job, so he wouldn't be here with a splitting headache, blood all over his gorgeous face, minireenas crawling all over him and trapped in a Freddy's suit. He felt one of the minireenas crawl up his right leg, and he shook it off. He could see a camera blinking at him outside. Then a girl with blond hair burst into the room.

"Percy!" She cried! "Hold on!"

She rushed up to the suit and crouched down and started turning some gears and wires. The suit suffocated him, and he couldn't breathe. Like, literally. No air could get through now. He figured he had only minutes. Just as the pain got so intense, the suit opened, and he spilled out onto the floor, coughing and gulping air. His head hurt more. Little red dots started appearing on the cold stone floor. Annabeth rushed over to him.

"Breathe." She told him. "Just breathe."

"Well, Annabeth." He gasped. "Fancy seeing you here this fine night."

"Come on, we have to get out of here!"

"Ug." He murmured, touching his forehead. Barely conscious, he and Annabeth crawled back to the elevator, and it closed behind him, and he passed out.

 **So... I have to admit that was WEIRD...but if you've ever played FNAF SL then you know. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5- Interlude

**Hey again! Matt, you're absolutely right, Jason and Piper are gonna do the last night, unwillingly dragging everyone else! Leo, Percy and Annabeth aren't too pleased about it, Frank and Hazel are freaked out and NO ONE GETS SCOOPED! This is more of an interlude, not a chapter, but the last night is tonight!**

In the apartment in Manhattan, everyone-including Leo- crowded around Percy's bed, curious to find out what happened before Annabeth dragged him in last night. A plate with an omelet and a piece of toast was set on the table next to the bed, along with a glass of water. His forehead was bandaged.

"Is he going to be okay?' Hazel asked. "What even happened?"

Percy groaned, opening his eyes.

"Whoa." he coughed weakly. His voice was hoarse.

"You're okay. We're at our apartment. You spent two days at that…

"Heck hole." Leo provided. "With a worse word for heck."

Percy laughed and that seemed to hurt more, and he winced.

"Here." Annabeth offered him the glass of water and he drank it thirstily.

"I honestly hope tonight doesn't end up like yours." Piper said.

"Wait, what...what time is it?" Asked Percy, trying to sit up, but was pushed back by Annabeth.

"11:30." Frank said.

"And I was there for _two freaking days?!"_

"Yeah." Jason said. "Frank was kicking himself for signing up, Annabeth was crying and trying to kill Leo, Leo was hiding from Annabeth (Dude, where were you?), Piper was crying and eating ice cream with Hazel."  
"Ice cream makes me feel better." Hazel mumbled.

"Honestly, I thought they got you, man."

"Ow." Percy wheezed, pressing his hand to his forehead, feeling the bandages, and letting his hand drop. "They did."

"What?! Then how are you still alive?" Leo questioned.

"I don't know. I think Baby needs us for something. I don't know what."

"What does Baby need us for? She seemed perfectly content with helping me with the desk. And the freaky mini babies. And Ballora, the T-Rex on steroids."

"What?" Percy asked.

Then Leo told them about his night at the heck hole while Percy wolfed down his food.

"...wow." Hazel said eventually.

"Yeah. Wow." Jason said.

"What about you, Percy?" Piper asked.

"Not now!" Protested Annabeth.

"No, it's okay." Percy said, sitting up and leaning against the backboard.

So he told them about his first night, and how Foxy jump scared him. Then how he was trapped in the suit, and the lack of oxygen, and how Annabeth had come and scooped Ballora. Then everyone was silent.

"So, yeah. Also, the killing Ballora thing was kind of scary."

"Sorry."

"Congratulations!" Leo said. "It's all cool! Anyone who kills the T-rex on steroids is good with me. Tacos anyone?"

Just then the phone rang. Jason left to pick it up.

Everyone just sat there in silence.

"Who heard her?" Percy asked. "Who else heard her? The girl."

"What?" Frank and Hazel said at the same time. "What are you talking about? What girl?"

"I did." Leo volunteered. "She said: 'Daddy, you let the other children go see her, why won't you let me go?'"

"For me she said: 'Daddy, just once, let me go play with her. She's so pretty and shiny, didn't you make her just for me?' And: 'Daddy, she can make balloons, did you see her make balloons? Oh, Daddy, let me go to her!'"

"The purple man?" Suggested Leo. "His daughter? If he has one."

"Had." Percy corrected. "Remember, Baby did something to her."

Then Jason walked in.

"Our boss just called. He said we have to do all the nights if we want to get paid. Including tonight."

Everyone groaned, and Percy spat out his omelet.

"Why should we? Our lives are on the line!" Frank whined.

"Also, I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE." Leo said.

"PERCY NEARLY DIED!" Annabeth agreed.

"Let's all just go together. Then, we can protect each other." Piper suggested. "We _need_ this money. For breakfast I had an egg. We have like nothing left."

"Fine." Frank said.

"I like that." Hazel declared.

"Never." Leo said. " _You_ weren't nearly murdered by a bajillion different animatronics."

"Sure." Jason said

"Never." Annabeth said.

"No thanks." Percy said.

"It's a good idea." Piper said, "Also, you three are outvoted."

"Let's all go get some sleep." Frank suggested. Everyone muttered in agreement and went to their rooms.

 **Like Matt said, don't listen to Leo, or you'll end up in a suit. Your comments make my day, Matt! Keep them up!**


	7. Chapter 6- All

**Chapter Six**

 **Night Five**

The elevator whirred. Hazel, Piper, Jason, Frank, Annabeth, Percy, and Leo stood stuffed in the elevator as it descended.

"Leo! You're stepping on my foot!" Piper complained.

"Sorry, Beauty Queen." He muttered.

"Shhh. Listen." Percy hushed them.

"You shhh! Leo get off!"

"No, seriously. Listen."

" **Daddy's not watching."** whispered a small girl's voice.

Annabeth, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Frank all stiffened in fear, as if waiting for an attack. But all of them jumped when hand-unit's voice talked to them.

" **Welcome back to your last day on the job. That is, the last day of your first week."** "FIRST WEEK?!" " **Some of the most valued qualities that we like to see in new employees are determination, fearlessness, and a genuine disregard for instinctive self-preservation. You've earned your one week bonus which will be given to you in the form of a delightful gift basket, the cost of which will be taken out of your next paycheck. We have gift baskets containing fruit, nuts, flowers, and of course, the ever-popular cash basket. Using the keypad below, please enter the first few letters of the gift basket you would like to receive."**

"Cash basket!" Percy said. "Since Leo destroyed Freddy, our pay was docked."

"Okay. Let me try." Piper volunteered. "I'm not dyslexic."

She walked up to the keypad and typed something, then swore.

" **It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. Thank you for selecting… Exotic Butters."**

Everyone groaned.

"And I'm lactose intolerant too…" Frank pouted.

"Burn in Tartarus." Jason said to the keypad.

"Dude, can you _not?_ " Percy complained.

"Sorry."

" **Please be aware that there are still two technicians on site today. Try to avoid interfering with their work, if possible. Also, feel free to ask them why they are still there, and encourage them to go home."**

"Oh no." Annabeth gasped, giving them a realizing look. "I bet they got… I think they…"

But she didn't have to say it. The elevator stopped and Annabeth reluctantly pressed the button that opened it.

Piper was the first to crawl into the vent, followed by Jason, Frank, Hazel and finally Annabeth, who looked back at Leo and Percy pleadingly. Percy reluctantly walked over to her and went through after her, with Leo following grumpily.

They emerged in the main control area, and fanned out to make space. Annabeth noticed Leo avoided Ballora's vent while pretending it was casual and playing with a few screws, and Percy avoided Foxy's while angrily twisting a little ballerina animatronic. Hazel peered through the windows, and Frank looked curiously at the display. Piper and Jason admired all the things like the masks mounted on the wall.

"A mask is missing." Frank noted.

"Huh?" Annabeth said.

"There was a clown mask, and now it's gone."

"Oh yeah." Percy nodded. "There _was_ a clown mask. The question is, where did it go?"

" **Let's check on Ballora, and make sure she's on her stage.** "

Annabeth pressed the button and gasped in horror.

"Oh gods…" Her voice wavered.

"I'm going to be sick." Frank said.

"I know man, but, if you're going to barf, barf in the T-Rex vent." Leo held open the vent.

"So that's what happened to the technician." Hazel said weakly.

"Oh no…" Piper said softly.

In the window was a man hanging in a noose where Ballora should have been standing.

" **Great. Now let's check on Funtime Foxy.** "

"I don't wanna see it." Frank said, closing his eyes. "I really don't."

Piper hesitantly hit the light, and they all saw another man hanging by a noose.

" **Great. It looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime Auditorium. Your task today will involve more maintenance work. Circus Baby had a rough day, and is in need of repair. You will be required to reach the Parts & Service room by once again sneaking through Funtime Auditorium. As always, please proceed with caution.**"

"I am NOT going in there again." Percy exclaimed fearfully.

Hazel grabbed the flash beacon and went in first, followed by Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Annabeth, who was dragging Percy by the hand while he yelled:

"No! No! No! No! No! Never! Gah!" And he got pulled through the vent.

"Flash it, Hazel. Flash it!" Piper shook her friend's arm.

A flash illuminated the room, and there was no Foxy to be seen.

"Guys maybe Percy should do it since he was the only one through here. I mean, he made it there successfully." Jason said.

"Yeah, and his way back was very successful too." Leo countered.

"Guys, can we not?" Came Annabeth's voice through the dark.

"Come on, Percy. It's better than nothing."

"Why me though? Only if when we go through Ballora gallery, Leo has to do that."

"Bro, just show us where to go, because I am _not_ leading you guys through T-Rex heaven."

"Fine."

Percy took the flash beacon. He crawled forward a few feet then flashed the beacon. Nothing. He crawled forward, flash. Forward, flash. Forward, flash. Nothing was there until they reached the end. In the light, the others could see Percy trembling.

"That was weird. We didn't see her _at all_." Leo pointed out.

"And you _wanted_ to?!"

"No!"

Jason nudged Percy and winked. Jason language for _I have an idea_.

"Hey, does anyone hear the music?" Jason asked.

Leo froze, then bolted into the room.

They all followed him in, laughing.

"Just a prank!" Giggled Piper.

Leo glowered at Jason.

"Do _not_ use Ballora against me like that. She is a scary T-Rex, okay?"

Then they all noticed Baby sitting on the conveyer. Her eyes were dark.

" **Great job reaching Parts & Service. Circus Baby has been deactivated for an unknown reason. It's your job to make sure she's structurally stable and secured to the conveyor. Our technicians will take it from ther-"**

" **Can you hear me? I'm pretending. Remember how I said I could pretend? The cameras are watching. I must be careful not to move. Something bad happened yesterday. Something bad always happens. I don't want it to happen again. There is something bad... inside of me! I'm broken. I can't be fixed. I'm going to be taken to the scooping room soon, but it's not going to fix what's wrong with me. What is bad is always left behind. Will you help me? I want you to save what is good, so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered. But you must be careful. Ballora is here. In the room, with us."** " _WHAT?!_ " " **Ballora will not return to her stage. Ballora will not return to her body. You must be careful. You must remain calm, and listen to my voice."**

"BALLORA IS _HERE_?! $ !&!" Leo yelled. "No! I thought she was dead! Why can't she just stay dead?"

"Hey! Baby said to remain calm! What does that mean to you?!" Piper hissed.

"Well I'm sorry _you_ weren't almost _murdered_ by the T-Rex, but if Ballora is in this room, I am $& %#* leaving!"

Jason grabbed Leo and lifted him in the air, while he thrashed, screaming:

"No! No! $ &%#* no!"

"You literally weigh nothing." Jason muttered.

"I got this." Annabeth stepped forward to Baby.

" **There is a button on my cheek. You must find it and press it."**

"No, no more buttons." Insisted Percy, backing away, his hands in the air like he was surrendering.

" **There is a passcode that you must enter before you can retrieve me. Enter the code carefully. 1. 2. 1. 4. 7. 5. 8. 2. 3. 7. Good. A hatch should have opened. Take the card that you find inside."** Annabeth took out the card and put in her pocket. **  
**" **Now you must turn back. I will guide you through Funtime Auditorium, so you can reach the Scooping Room. When you are there I want you to destroy this body. Put the card into your handheld device and I can continue to speak to you. Now, press the green button to your left. This will send me to the Scooping Room."  
** Annabeth pressed the button and Baby slid out of sight.

"Goodbye, Baby." Hazel said. "I'm sorry we zapped you."

" **You must follow my instructions in Funtime Auditorium. Ballora is going to follow you. She will try to catch you. I will help you avoid her. She will not follow you inside the scooping room; she is afraid. Go back now."**

"Anywhere Ballora won't go is sweet with me." Leo said, breaking his screaming and cursing. "Can we go now? Without Ballora? Maybe?"

As they left, Percy picked up a white and green card with two stars on it. Then he followed everyone into the auditorium.

" **Go forward."**

Everyone inched forward slowly. Piper winced as she scraped her knee. Jason nearly smacked into Hazel, but launched her into Frank, creating a domino effect, and everyone ended up in a heap. At that moment, Percy freaked out because he thought he saw Foxy, and started to hyperventilate until Annabeth convinced him it wasn't Foxy at all, it was a trick of the light. They continued to move forward.

" **Stop."**

They all stopped. Leo reached out and felt a cold wall.

"There's something here." Leo said.

"Oh, really?" Piper said.

"Look, it's a door." Jason said in front of him.

"Jeez, man. Don't scare me!"

"Balloraa…"

"Come on!"

" _Key card."_ A robotic voice said.

" **Go left."**

"Let's try out the room." Piper suggested. "Anyone have a key card?"

"I have it." Percy said, holding the card.

"Whoa. Where'd you get that" Leo asked.

"I dunno." He said, shrugging. "On the ground."

He tried the card.

" _Access granted._ "

They all squished into a tiny room with a tablet on the desk.

"Memories." Hazel whispered. "Not at all pleasant memories."

"It's like the first restaurant." Jason said.

" **I'm still here**." The little girl's voice said.

" **Isn't this why you came here? To be with her again?"**

"How did Baby get in here?!" Piper asked, looking agitated.

" _Is Ballora in here too?_ " Leo whimpered.

"Check the tablet. We'll be able to see Baby and whoever else is in here with her." Annabeth said.

"That isn't Baby! That definitely is not Baby." Jason said, gesturing to the tablet. On the screen, there was… _something_ that looked like an animatronic endoskeleton, just made out of many different animatronics combined. It had fat and thin silvery wires making up it's body, and a clown mask.

"Wait a second." Leo said. "That looks like Ballora!"

"No, it looks like Funtime Foxy!" Argued Percy.

"I think it looks like Baby." Frank suggested.

"Actually, that looks like Ballora _and_ Funtime Freddy!" Burst Leo.

"What if… It's all the animatronic bodies here- Ballora, Baby, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy- combined!" Annabeth realized.

"What gender is it then, cause like Freddy is a boy so…"

"Shut up, Leo!" Annabeth screamed. "Don't you get it? This is the ultimate animatronic! All of them combined! All of their abilities!"

"Even Ballora's giant T-Rex-ness?"

"Shut up Leo!"

"We're doomed." Frank muttered.

"Hey! He-she-it is gone!" Exclaimed Piper.

"Percy, move. You're blocking my view." Jason complained.

Percy turned around and shook his head at him.

"No, Jason. I _am_ your view."

The room went quiet, and Jason's cheeks were bright red.

They stood there awkwardly until Annabeth said:

"Oh gods, why?"

"Yeah, man. Foxy, Freddy, and Ballora are coming for our faces. Let's try and focus." Leo poked Percy in the chest. "Though, I have to admit, that was extremely funny. You're a boss."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Leo. Not about Percy being a boss though. That was weird. I mean, I don't want to die here." Frank said softly.

"Of course you don't! No one wants to lose their faces!" Leo exclaimed. "Especially when one has a girlfriend, Zhang! Let's find B-B-F-F!"

"What."

"Baby, Ballora, Foxy, Freddy!" Leo spread his arms. "Duh!"

"Why don't we call it B-F-B-F?" Percy asked.

"That's stupid."

"No it isn't! B-B-F-F is stupid! It sounds like they're our Best-Best-Friends-Forever!"

"Still!"

"Let's just call it Ennard!" Piper yelled.

"What? Why?"

"Well, it sounds like innards, and it's the animatronic insides, so...Ennard."

"Alright, Ennard it is." Jason said.

"OH, HEY. BIAS!" Leo growled.

"It wasn't biased six days ago, Leo."

"Whatever." Leo grumbled leaning on the door's button. The door slammed shut and three wires fell in. "What is this?"

"Wow." Percy said. "Memories. Anxiously watching the clock and screens. Making sure no little dead kids kill us."

"But Ennard isn't a kid."

"IT IS IN THE VENT YOU GUYS!" Leo hollered. He held a flame in one palm and Percy could barely see the outline of a mask.

"NO! CLOSE THE VENTS LEO!" Piper hollered. The vent slammed shut, and Leo pressed his back to it.

" **I thought you liked me."** Baby's voice sounded from the vents.

"I used to. Please go away." Leo muttered.

"Ennard, no one likes you!" Jason yelled.

Some scuffling noises, and then Piper reported she could see Ennard on the cams again.

"1:30." Frank muttered. "Come on…."

"It's on the right, Annabeth, shut the door!" Annabeth slammed on the door.

"I don't want to know what these wires are anymore." Leo dropped the wires.

"Don't we just shut the doors?" Frank asked.

"We'll lose power. We're already 90, at….what time?"

"1:40."

"Not that bad." Jason said.

"Hey Hazel? Can't you track Ennard with your metal senses?"

Everyone looked at Hazel.

"I've...honestly never tried." Hazel said haltingly. "There's a lot of metal here, I doubt I would be able to track him like this."

"Darn." Percy said.

"Why don't we try to survive now? It's like, 1:49, right?" Leo said.

"Let's do this!" Piper cheered.

"If we survive we don't have to share the bathroom with Percy!" Jason reminded everyone.

"Will you stop?!"

"Will _you_ stop?"

"Both of you, shut up!" Annabeth yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Percy said.

"Annabeth, you're scary." Leo said.

"Guys, can you not?" Piper said. "You're distracting m-Shut the right door." Jason pressed the button, and Piper reported that Ennard had run off.

"Alright, how long now?"

"Five hours." Frank said. "We'd better not lose power."

The clock chimed 6:00. Leo, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and Frank all bolted into through Funtime auditorium and into the elevator. They all gasped for breath.

"I say we quit." Jason declared. Surprisingly, no one elevator rose upward. When they got back to the apartment, a check was tacked on their door.

"Whoa." Said Percy. "We still get paid?"

Leo whooped, tearing it off the wall, and ran downstairs, to the front office.

"Well, then."

"When he comes back with a lamborghini and sunglasses, I am going to _kill_ him."

Five minutes later Leo came back with room keys. "I got us another apartment!"

"Yay! We don't have to share the bathroom with Percy anymore!"

Percy bumped his forehead on the door.

"Can you guys just _stop_ with that?!"

 **9:00 pm**

All of them sat on chairs and couches around the TV, watching this stupid cartoon TV show about a vampire or something. Sitting on the TV was a basket of… Exotic butters. Annabeth could barely keep her eyes open, but all of them jumped when they heard screeching coming from the shadows. Hazel appeared, followed by Ennard.

"GAH!" Leo screamed, pointing. "HAZEL, LOOK OUT! IT'S BEHIND YOU!"

"No, no, no. It's okay. I brought him here."

"YOU _WHAT_?!" They all shrieked.

"He was lonely."

"GET. IT. OUT." Jason ordered through clenched teeth.

" **Would you like me to turn into something nicer, more calming?"** Ennard asked genuinely. He turned into Ballora.

Leo grabbed the Exotic butters and threw it at her, before he bolted away shrieking.

"I didn't know you could do that." Hazel said thoughtfully.

He turned into Funtime Foxy, and Percy threw the TV at him before bolting.

"Get it OUT OF HERE!" Shrieked Leo's voice from the other room. "I DON'T WANNA LIVE WITH A T-REX!"

"Sorry." Hazel apologized to Ennard. "It's just not gonna work out. But I've got an idea."

 **Three months later**

Leo was walking down the street on a sunny August day. He stopped at a fruit stand and checked out the newspaper. The front cover read: **Circus Baby's restaurant grand opening! Night guards for hiring! 20,000 dollars a week!**

Leo picked it up and read it while walking. After about three steps the newspaper crumbled to ash in his hand.

 **AAAAAAND...DONE! How did you like it? I hope it was to your satisfaction! I feel bad for the seven, especially Leo and Percy. Leo is now terrified of ballerina clowns. Poor Hazel, she just wanted to bring Ennard home. Speaking of which, how did Ennard get there?**

 **AND FINALLY! Me and CatOfWater are having a poll, of three ideas. You decide which one we do, leave your votes in the reviews!**

 **1\. PJO/Hunger Games (Rated T for death, and lots of it)**

 **2\. PJO/ FNAF 1 (the first prequel to this)**

 **3\. Eleven vs Freddy (crackfic!)**

 **VOTE!**


End file.
